Hai, Sensei
by ohJoy
Summary: [AU] Sango meets the flirtatious Miroku. It’s a love story...


**Hai, Sensei  
**Chapter One  
By: OhJoy

Rating: PG-13  
Anime: InuYasha  
Genre(s): Romance/Fluff/WAFF  
Type: Alternate Universe  
Pairings/Characters: The usual suspects; slightly ooc

Story summary: Sango meets the flirtatious Miroku. It's a love story...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sango eyed the weapons Hiten proudly displayed for her: Katana swords, Sais swords, a pair of Escrima sticks and a staff. The afternoon sun shone brilliantly on the polished metal. Her hands lingered on the Escrima sticks. The smooth bamboo was soothing to the touch. Almost on impulse, she grabbed them. The weight of the short sticks was balanced and felt like an extension of her hands. She flicked her wrist and began going through the motions of her favorite Kata, Bassai-Sho.

Hiten watched the young woman, mesmerized. Sango's movements were fluid, graceful, like she was dancing. She was completely unaware that she was being admired. She was lost in the moment. In an instant, her movements halted and she stood before Hiten with a gleam in her eyes.

"Wanna spar? Show me what you got?" Sango's head tilted cockily to the side.

He returned her smile. "Absolutely!" He reached for the staff, his best weapon.

They slowly circled one another, weapons at the ready. Each calculated the other's abilities and strengths. It came down to Hiten's height and male strength against Sango's smaller frame and agility. Both determined how much force to use; these where very real weapons and neither wanted to hurt the other.

His friends paused in their activities to gaze at him and the newcomer. InuYasha and Kouga hastily ended their friendly banter and insult slinging. Kouga closed the lid on the grill and walked towards the lawn, InuYasha was on his heels. Kagome was standing near the sliding glass door that led to the kitchen when she abruptly ended her conversation with Ayame and took her hand. She brought them to stand between Kouga and InuYasha. The small group of friends was entranced.

"Oh Gods!" Shippou squeaked and ran off. "Rin! Sayo! Sango is gonna spar with Hiten!"

Suddenly, Sango moved. She pummeled Hiten on his side with an outside swing of her stick. Almost instantaneously, the stick's twin hit his other side. He yelped in mild pain, but mostly from surprise. She was faster than he gave her credit. Her movements were unpredictable. Her assault was relentless. She dodged, parried, and ducked flawlessly. He failed at making contact with his staff.

Her arms over her head, sticks in an 'X' that blocked his strike, she laughed, "You're holding back, aren't you?" Their eyes locked and she saw his widen slightly. _Didn't he realize?_ "Why? Because I'm a girl? C'mon!" she taunted. "Show me what you got!"

A surge of male pride overtook him and he let go any idea of chivalry and attacked her as if she were a male opponent. He raised his staff and struck her wrist, the Escrima stick flew a few feet at the impact. The moment he shifted his weapon to smash into her other wrist, she did a back flip to get out of the way.

Landed softly in an easy crouch, she eyed the lost Escrima stick and quickly tossed the remaining one into her right hand. He pursued her with a glint in his eyes. Her smile grew. This was going to be fun!

He raised the staff to strike her wrist. _Again?_ She rolled her eyes. In a flash, she dropped the Escrima stick and took hold of the staff before the blow hit and pulled it forward with all her might. Hiten went flying face first into the grass. She stood over him with a foot on the back of his head, the staff poised to strike.

"Round one: Sango!" Shippou squealed. The girls on either side of him joined in with clapping.

Sango looked over her shoulder to find an audience and blushed a lovely shade of pale pink. Hiten groaned under her foot. She swiftly stood back and offered a hand to him. He took it and launched himself to an erect position.

His eyes twinkled with respect, "Impressive."

"Thank you," her eyes lowered, her blush deepened.

"Oi, wench," InuYasha barked. "What's your reason again for not joining our dojo?"

Sango walked over to the group and laughed lightly. "Sensei, didn't we already go over this?" Her eyes scanning the unfamiliar faces of two men that must have arrived while she was sparring. Both were tall, standing over six feet, at least.

The tallest one looked like he was related to InuYasha. He had similar coloring: the same silvery-white waist length hair and amber eyes. Only this guy's eyes weren't as warm as her sensei's. He was dressed in faded blue jeans and a white button down, untucked and sleeves rolled up, feet clad in black flip flops.

The other guy stood about two inches shorter than the ice prince. He had a shaggy, layered, shoulder-length ebony mane, sparkling violet eyes, and a very flirtatious smile. He wore black baggy cargo pants and a deep purple t-shirt with black flip flops too.

"We're not in the dojo, wench. Call me InuYasha," her sensei retorted. "Tell me again why you haven't joined out dojo?"

Kagome interceded, "Sweetie, be nice. Sango only took the one class."

Sango gratefully took the bottle of water Sayo offered and mouthed 'thanks' before she turned to InuYasha. "Sensei--"In response to his low growl, "Um, InuYasha, I'm still checking out other studios." Took a long sip from the bottle, leaving nearly half. "I like the Iron Reaper dojo. But I want to make sure it's a right fit for me. I'm going to try the Shichinintai Dojo and the Kugutsu Dojo."

A few eyebrows raised at the names of the competing studios. She took another long sip, this time emptying the bottle. She replaced the lid, walked over to the blue recycle bin, and tossed it inside. She continued, "I already gave you my word that I'll let you know which studio I choose by Monday at 4pm."

"Ah, lovely Sango. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Miroku," the dark haired stepped forward, extending a hand.

"Hello." She shook his hand briefly. He held her hand for a moment too long. Then the moment turned into a minute, and another minute. Confused, she stared at their joined hands and snatched hers away.

"You have a few questions or concerns about our studio?" His eyes seductively swept over her form. Her skin glistened with a light sheen of sweat from the sparring session. The soft tendrils of her hair framed her pretty face as the length of it danced on her back. The light blue baby doll t-shirt fit snugly over her full breasts. Her muscular legs were wrapped in slim-fitting dark blue jeans that accentuated her bottom. _Very nice._ He liked her red and black Puma sneaks.

"Miroku is co-owner. He teaches some classes too," InuYasha explained.

"Mmm... ok. Questions... not really." She steadily drank in Miroku's charm. _What a flirt... and a cutie! Hmmm... what is he up to?_ She smiled once again. "I just want to see the other studios and check out their class schedule." Sango ran a hand through her deep chocolate tresses, and continued, "Between school and work, I'm concerned I won't be able to take as many classes at your studio since you only offer evening classes. Is the studio even open during the day?"

"Our studio offers private lessons during the day," the ice prince stated.

InuYasha bristled, "Our studio? What the hell? You're a silent partner, Sesshomaru. So be silent."

"Little brother, primitive and territorial as always," the ice prince coolly responded. He felt a tug on his jeans and looked down at Rin.

"Yes, Rin," he prompted; he smiled warmly and patted her head.

She beamed, "Poppa, is it ok if I go play Zelda with Shippou and Sayo?" Her father nodded and the trio ran into the house squealing and giggling.

Miroku knew that their fledgling business would only benefit if they could attract more women. "Are you more apt to train during the day?"

"Yeah, I have a few evening classes this quarter along with the seminar I have with Kagome," Sango answered.

"Ah, I see. Sango, what would you say if I offered you a couple of private lessons weekly as part of your membership. And, of course, I would personally teach you." The looks of mild surprise went unnoticed by her. She was quite taken with this Miroku guy and wouldn't mind spending some one-on-one time with him.

She mentally shook her head. _These guys certainly are persistent. _She smiled. "I would say, please allow me time to think on this. I will visit the other studios and let you know by Monday afternoon."

"Good!" Kagome clapped her hands dismissively. "Then it's decided. You guys lay off Sango and she'll let you know what she thinks on Monday." She turned to Kouga, "Hey, Kouga, how's the chicken doin'?"

Kouga was manning the grill and looked quite proud of himself, "I'd say about another ten minutes, Kag."

Kagome ushered her female friends into the kitchen to gather the rest of the barbeque accoutrements.

"So, Sango..." Ayame began.

"Mmm?" Sango answered, busy at the sink rinsing romaine and iceberg lettuce.

"Miroku is quite taken with you." Ayame smirked knowingly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Japanese translation(s):  
_**Kata:** Form  
Used to describe a choreographed sequence of techniques which appear to be used against imaginary opponents. Martial arts students must memorize and execute various forms to advance to the next belt level. Here's an illustration of Sango's movements: (replace the spaces with slashes, you know what to do with the "dot com" part, right?)

http: lovenplay dot com images kataBassaiSho.gif


End file.
